


Technical Difficulties

by sweetpeater



Series: tales of a sweet life [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Who let Bucky play Candy Crush?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeater/pseuds/sweetpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's had a lot of problems. Evil people, evil things that he isn't even sure were people.<br/>But this problem is a bit more annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

Back in 1945, there was only one button on a phone. Not to mention, phones had cords. And were attached to the wall. And they certainly couldn’t do this.  
This, he still hasn’t quite figured out.  
He swipes rapidly at the screen, moving the little candies down and up and sideways. The cherry is at the top of the board. His objective: get it to the bottom.  
Normally, he’s good with missions. Get in, do the work, get out. Simple. But this mission? He hasn’t successfully completed it, despite working on it for four days. It was beginning to frustrate him.  
Scratch that: it already was.  
He locks the phone with an unnecessary amount of force when he runs out of lives. Slamming it down onto the couch, he goes to the kitchen and pours himself some juice. Steve walks in while he’s sitting at the table, sulking. “What’s the matter?”  
Bucky huffs. “I can’t get past this godforsaken level, Stevie.”  
Steve rolls his eyes. “You need to give that a rest.”  
Bucky shakes his head forcefully. “No. I need to finish the mission.”  
For a moment, Steve looks concerned. Bucky does realize that he had been frighteningly similar to the other side of him in that instant. He smiles thinly at Steve. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that it’s gonna drive me crazy if I don’t finish.” He rinses out his glass.  
“Give it a few days. Maybe you’ll get past it when you haven’t done it for a while.”   
“Fine. But I’m still going to play Bejeweled.”


End file.
